Miracle
by Mayo-Chin
Summary: She never felt a miracle in her life. Not just yet. She’s lonely and cold in her world. She is becoming lost, and she is beginning to realize, sometimes, you just need someone there to help you stand up. TentenxNeji


**Disclaimer**: um…characters aren't mine.

**Author's note:** I'm currently working on snow princess chapter 4, sorry for the delay but I promise, it'll be up soon. But here's a little OneShot to keep you readers on your feet .

She never felt a miracle in her life. Not just yet. She's lonely and cold in her world. She is becoming lost, and she is beginning to realize, sometimes, you just need someone there to help you stand up.

_

* * *

My name is Tenten. Just Tenten. I've been alone since I could remember, I have no family, and I never felt the essence of love. But every night, I'd look up from my window and wish on a star. My name is Tenten, and I am alone._

No one understands like Tenten. No one knows the pain she bears, the insanity that comes with her loneliness. All she ever wanted was to feel loved; all she ever wanted was someone she could come home to after every mission and just have him hold her until they both drifted off to sleep. She was in ANBU now. She wasn't suppose to show feelings anyways, it was a weakness, and Tenten never did tolerate weaknesses.

_It has been over 6 years, and I'm still waiting for something. No matter how many friends I have, no matter how many times they make me smile, I still feel empty. It hurts so badly, the feeling of despair when you fall into a deep dark pit, knowing…that you're never going to come back out and see the light anymore._

Tenten loved a man named Neji. But maybe, he was too blind to see her; then again, he may have not wanted to see her anyways. She was his training partner, a teammate, and if she was to risk it, maybe even best friends. But that's all they could ever be, because Neji soon fell in love, he fell in love with a girl named Natsuko. Tenten supported the couple; Natsuko was like a sister to her, Tenten looked up to her. In her eyes, she would never even come close to Natsuko, for in her eyes, Natsuko was an angel.

_And after all that I've been through. I still love you. When we spar, and I'm able to get a glimpse at you even if it is for a split second, you give me the strength to hang on just a little longer. But the thing is, the only reason why I support you is because I love you. I love you that much, enough for me to sacrifice my world, just to see you smile._

She trains harder and harder each day. Sometimes, she is so focused, she forgets to eat and sleep. She becomes weary and tired, but she brushes it off as a way to discipline herself, weaknesses cannot be tolerated. She says she doesn't need a man to her friends, and when she watches her friends go off and fall in love, she feels lonely again. She has nobody there for her right now; she says that's okay. She quotes, "He can't see me, but that's okay, everything is okay."

_Lee and Neji are giving me weird looks. They claim they are beginning to see my skeletal form. I blame Neji for using his eyes, and Lee for his weird imagination. They also claim I have bags under my eyes. Neji tells me to take a vacation and sleep; Lee claims I am losing my youthful vigor. And the truth is, I just need to leave this place, even for a little while. I can no longer hold on._

"Tenten. We won't spar today. You're tired go home." Commented Neji. That is his way of saying, you're pestering me. And her heart slowly breaks. She feels she has to let it out before she goes insane, and so she does.

"How is Natsuko, Neji?" Natsuko seems to have disappeared after a while. Tenten wants to seek out hope.

"…she left. She said she wasn't the right girl for me. She says I don't understand love yet."

"You don't."

"And you do? So tell me. What makes you know so much about…love?"Tenten grimaced once she opens her mouth; there is no stopping her.

"Have you ever fell asleep crying and wishing you ever had someone. And your last thought before you drift off to a faraway place is, I'll wish they'll love me and tomorrow will be a better day. And when you finally wake up, you'll look in the mirror, and all you'll see are tear-streaked eyes? You think just because I'm happy doesn't mean I don't feel the sorrow too. I have to go home everyday alone and when I come back from a mission, No one is there to hold me, no body will care enough to tell me, I've done them proud. You don't know how hard it is, just to hold onto life, how hard it is to see the guy you are truly and utterly devoted to love another. And they will never see you. No I don't know love, but I know the pain that comes with it. I know this because…I…I love you Neji. I've loved you for so long, I've waited for you, stayed at your side and watched you love another, and it hurts."

And with that she left as the winds carried her tears and the rain began pelting down to show the world how miserable this lonely girl was.

_Tomorrow I leave for a S-ranked mission and I may not return. I have nothing left here in Kohona to regret. If I come back alive, a ball would be held in honor of this mission, the Hokage, Naruto said this himself._

The ANBU team is already at the gates, getting ready to leave. Tenten looks up to see the last person she wanted to see before she left, Neji. He seems worried but she thinks her eyes are deceiving her. He says nothing but continuously stares at her, but it is their time to leave, whether they make it back or not, depends on what fate has in store for them.

_A month has passed since the mission began. It was a success, we're injured, badly, especially Sakura. Sasuke went on a rampage as soon as the kunai hit her, this made the mission complete faster, but no matter how bad the situation was, it must feel great to have someone care for you like that. I am injured as well, a katana had ran through my left shoulder and an explosive tag exploded at my side, Sakura did the best she could, but I am to go to the hospital immediately, but the good thing is, I can avoid Neji and I still can, after the masquerade dance. _

So, there she is, walking into the dimmed ballroom in a lavender sleeveless gown. The dress complimented on her figure nicely and gave her unwanted attention. Of course no one knew who she was underneath that mask. Her hair was down and wavy she was a goddess. As the slow music began to play, the couples began walking toward the dance floor, first from what she could tell, was Naruto and Hinata, then Sakura and Sasuke and finally Shikamaru and Ino. She smiles a soft secret smile to herself, she likes watching love happen, even if she will never feel it herself. Soon, she finds herself being pulled onto the dance floor. When she looked up to see whom her partner up, she immediately recognized those milky pearled eyes…

" You never gave me the chance to talk " the masked stranger whispered into her ear as he bent down.

" I didn't need to, I already knew what your answer was." She says as she rested her head against his firm chest.

"Hn. Then, do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"Walk away?" Tenten was losing her voice.

"No, I'm going to tell you, you've done me proud, tell you that I see you and had always seen you and finally tell you that your wish was always there."

Tenten widen her eyes, and when she looked up, Neji decided that was the perfect time to capture her lips with his own.


End file.
